


Proactivity

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Paranoia, Pridecember, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba will doanythingto make sure that he never loses a loved one again, and he doesn't care what other people have to say about it
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Proactivity

**Author's Note:**

> Pridecember day 6- "Paranoia"

Atem came back

It had taken convincing, and magic, and... some things that Seto still couldn't really think about without getting a headache but... Atem had come _back_

He was here now, with Seto, barely inches away

But Seto still didn't feel secure

Sometimes he woke in the night, his heart hammering in his chest and a cold sweat having broken out over his skin, panicking that the last three months had just been a dream

He'd turn over, place his fingers beneath Atem's nose and wait for the warm feeling of breath to fall against them

He'd relax, for the moment, but not be able to fall asleep again

Seto Kaiba had a long history of what some would call "abandonment issues"- he personally just preferred to call it "people sucking"

But because of this history, he never _quite_ felt secure in a relationship

Even Mokuba, who had never left him, never hurt him, never done anything except loyally stick by his side, wasn't exempt from the CEO's concerns that someday he would wake up and be all alone

That this momentary peace was jut that- momentary, and that it would be gone before he could blink

His throat was tight

He hated that feeling

He'd sometimes sneak into his brother's room, just to make sure he was still there

He had security cameras placed all over the house and wasn't above scanning through them from time to time just to make sure nothing had happened

He had stopped putting trackers in duel disks a wile back, once they were no longer exclusive to those participating in the Battle City Tournament they became unnecessary, but...

There were a few out there that still had the trackers in place and active, just in case, just as a security precaution, just for the people Seto wanted to keep tabs on, few and far between as those people were

Ofcourse not everyone wore their duel disk at all times so Seto had found a few other accessories that worked just as well

His brother's tie pin and Atem's favorite choker- those were the ones he had gotten _permission_ from, because he knew that it was unreasonable to expect anyone to wear the same exact thing all day every day and he wanted them to understand that even if they didn't want to wear the pin or the choker, to have it on them anyway

Mokuba had rolled his eyes but agreed quite quickly, knowing the hazards of being off the grid

Atem had taken a little more convincing, and he still thought Seto was taking things to an extreme, but the smallest bit of vulnerability from the brunette had been enough to get him to agree anyway, if only to bring Seto a little peace of mind

Others that Seto was keeping track of- both the good and the bad, those who he would very reluctantly call "freinds" and those he would easily call enemies- were unaware of their own trackers

Ofcourse this meant they weren't foolproof and it was merely luck and calculated risk that made any one of them traceable at any given time but he knew it was the only way to get them to ever wear them at all, that these weren't the kinds of people or relationships that would understand- especially the enemies, those would _have_ to be kept secret for obvious reasons- but it was the best he could do

He was still working on the sub-dermal trackers that could be planted under people's skin with little more than Seto shaking their hand, but that technology was still far from complete and would need more work

Until then, these would have to do

He didn't tune into the trackers _that_ often, to be fair

Just a few times a day, maybe more if something strange happened

It wa a necessary precaution, he knew from experience

Just like all of his other failsafes were necessary precautions

He had a warehouse where he kept emergency get-out-of-the-city bags for he, Mokuba, and Atem, containing everything frm fake IDs to extra clothes, disposable cell phones and keys to get into the safe houses that Seto had steadily bought in secret all over the world, among other things

He had several cars, only one he used publicly, the others were kept secret for the ease of quick get-aways should the need to run from an enemy crop up

None of his staff knew about any of this, even Mokuba and Atem were unaware of it, but he had a very steady system in place

He would never let anyone take Mokuba again

He would never let anyone hurt Atem again

The days where he really thought that standing his ground was the best decision were over, and maturity had set in to put the safety of his only loved ones above his pride, finally

Don't get him wrong, he still intended to fight back

Seto, at his core, would always be a fighter, not a lover, but he figured he could atleast get his brother and boyfreind out of harm's way first

He never wanted another Pegasus... or another Marik.... another Dartz or another fucking Bakura....

He never wanted to lose either of them again

Ofcourse he wasn't stupid, he knew he may not always be able to outrun their pursuers, that was why he had a few guns stashed away as well, just in case

They were right next to the first-aid kits

And there was one _other_ precaution that Seto took

One more failsafe he had just in case the absolute worst happened

It had taken over a year of research and study, practice and work, but finally, after all that time, he had the tool he needed perfected to an art form

In the same warehouse where all of his other safety precautions were laid, he had a special drawer dedicated to one very particular precaution

It was filled with candles, herbs, chalk, a spellbook, graveyard dirt, and a dagger

The Urn Of Osiris, something he had learned about right before Atem came back all on his own, stayed stashed beneath these things

Maybe, Seto reasoned, he couldn't protect his loved ones from being taken from him again

Maybe, no matter how hard he fought or how many precautions he took, some things were just like that

But in that case, _just_ in case, he had one last tool in his belt, one last bullet in his chamber

Just in case he couldn't stop his loved ones from being taken from him again, he atleast had a way to bring them back if they were

In addition to all of that, ofcourse, there were the normal security measures as well

No one was allowed into the house without confirming their I.D. via palm print, retina scan, and voice activation, plus a password- just in case

Kaiba Corp was equally secured and the really important areas like the lab required two passwords and both palms to be scanned

Seto didn't like taking chances and he liked to consider himself as being prepared

There was nothing wrong with any of that, was there?

Atem rolled over into Seto's side, a quiet exhale leaving him as he snuggled into Seto's shoulder

Seto curled his arm a little more tightly around his boyfreind and inhaled the soft, lotus scent of Atem's hair, closing his eyes

Some people might call him paranoid

Seto preferred to think of himself as being proactive


End file.
